The Past is the Future
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: When a ghost starts opening gateways, the same person is there three times, but at three very different points in his life. So different, that even though they are the same person, they're nothing like each other. And just as it couldn't get any worse...
**Los Santos, April 2029...**

It was as 15 year old Logan Clinton, Franklin's nephew, was walking down the street that he felt someone grab and pull him into an alleyway, only to be met with the face of Scarlett Caril.

"Scar... you startled me." Logan says, Scarlett just smiling and hugging him. "Come on, I'm against the hugging, you know I'm against the hugging!" He says, trying to move away and Scarlett laughing as she kept her grip on him.

"You feeling okay, Logan?" Scarlett asks after finally letting go of Logan, who smiled slightly as a memory came back to him.

"I'm good. You?" Logan says.

"Well, had foot problems again this morning but that's what happens when it gets torn off in an escalator... doesn't seem like 7 years ago now." Scarlett says, Logan nodding and looking down, seeing the scar which was in a ring around her leg, just above her ankle, where her foot had been reattached when she was 8. Ever since then, she'd taken stairs.

"I still can't believe that really happened to you... must've hurt like hell." Logan says.

"It did, even worse when I tried using my head and tried to put weight on the bone jutting out of the end. I thought that since out weight goes on the bone when we stand, it might be able to hold the weight even without the foot." Scarlett says, Logan cringing as the image appeared in his head of Scarlett's leg back then.

"Thinking on it, I probably would've died." Logan says, Scarlett shaking her head.

"Well where was quite a bit of blood... it's all a bit fuzzy though, everything happened so fast." Scarlett says.

"Then there's the trouble your mother went through. You said your sister didn't do so well, right?" Logan says, Scarlett nodding.

"Ariana... she's the youngest, my mum was attacked when she was 11 and it gave her problems... Ari has a thing called Von Willibrand disease, even from a tiny cut, it just won't stop bleeding because her veins don't clot up... then there's also the unusual eyes she's got, which are just... red and white irises with red pupils, she has sight problems in her left eye as a result. Also, she was born by C-section for two reasons. One, Mum's body just couldn't take it, and two, Ari was in breach position, tried coming out feet first." Scarlett says.

"Damn... so you and your brother got off lucky." Logan says.

"Well, Carlos was born with a third hand and an extra two toes... turned out he was gonna be one of twins, but they joined in the womb. So really, I'm the only one who came out normal." Scarlett says, Logan remembering meeting Carlos briefly and seeing the faint scar on the side of his wrist, now knowing it was where the third hand was amputated from.

It was then that they both felt a strong burst of wind as a blue whirlpool portal opened near them.

"Oh no, not now! No not now, I'm busy!" Logan says, recognising the portal from somewhere. "Oh, of course... this is where I come in..." He says, grabbing Scarlett's hand and pulling her fingerless black glove off, throwing it into the whirlpool before running and jumping in it himself.

* * *

 **Vinewood Hills, October 2028...**

"Say weee!" Logan shouts as he rode the horse out of the abandoned farmhouse, coming to a stop in the dirt road and patting the horse. "Great one, buddy... never ridden a horse through a dilapidated building before... never even ridden a horse before." He says before riding off, stopping when he reached the farm paddock after jumping the fence.

"Fun ride?" Logan heard as he walked back to the picnic blanket, finding Jacob, his school friend, there eating the grapes.

"Yeah, great. I need to ride horses more often." Logan says, sitting down and reaching over, grabbing a few grapes himself.

"Of course you do, get your mind off of it. This face has seen pain and felt loss." Jacob says.

"I've seen pain and felt loss you wouldn't believe... but it wasn't exactly this face." Logan says before the two jump up as a strong wind rushes past them, a blue whirlpool opening above the ground. A black fingerless glove landed on the ground in front of Logan, making him look at it, seeing writing knitted into the palm.

"Priestess... O' Scars?" Logan says, reading the writing.

* * *

 **North LS high, April 2028...**

"Well hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later." Logan says, him and Jacob bumping fists before Logan turned around... only for everything to freeze around him. All the students, the cars, everything was completely still. Then Logan saw a large MLT Packer, mere inches away from hitting his girlfriend Jessica who was crossing the road.

"Today is a point when your life changes." Logan heard, quickly turning around to see a transparent blue woman, but the remaining colour told him she had raven hair with what looked like blue streaks in it, but the streaks blended in perfectly with the blue glow.

"You look like a ghost..." Logan says before looking at Jessica. "Is she... is she going to get hit by the truck? Is she going to die?!"

"I'm sorry... I'm opening up passages into the future, to the days what will show you the person this day will make you." The ghost woman says before a whirlpool appeared next to her, both her and Logan being sucked into it...

* * *

 **Vinewood Hills, October 2028...**

15 year old Logan landed heavily on the ground, quickly getting up after seeing the 14 year old, studying him closely.

"That's skinny... that is skinnier than it looks from the eyes, I've never seen it from the outside, it's like a special effect!" The older boy says, younger Logan working it out.

"You mean to say that-" The younger one says before both heard another person landing, looking and seeing another younger Logan, except this one was in his school uniform.

Then al three of them got pulled into the whirlpool...

"Logan?" Scarlett says as the three Logans slowly stand up, the 15 year old looking at her.

"Scarlett... this is me, and this is me." Logan says, pointing to the other two. All four were confused, but all were thinking one thing in common.

 _'This is gonna be very confusing.'_


End file.
